Soon
by Shinshii
Summary: Haku comes to visit Chihiro in a dainty cottage a ways away from home. Serious. Fluff. Kohaku/Chihiro. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Hayao Miyazaki & Studio Ghibli, since they own Spirited Away [Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi; the Spiriting Away of Sen and Chihiro] and the characters that go along with it.

**A/N: **Lol. I don't even know why I wrote this, I don't even like this pairing. But it _is_ the only pairing in Spirited Away, which I love, so... o3o Just ignore any retard mistakes & Enjoy.

"Haku...?"

"..." The boy waved his hand in a slow-like motion to signal that he was listening.

"Haku...Today is my birthday," she paused. "The day in which I become one year older than I was before..." The young female smiled as she explained this, knowing that Haku would surely not comphrehend the meaning of this word, as he comes from a world different from her's.

"...'Birthday'...So this is what people of your world refer to is as?" the boy mumbled in thought.

Chihiro nodded while proud of the fact that her previous assumption was correct. Her unkempt, pony-tailed, brown hair rustled on the tatami mats beneath her as she done so.

"You'll dirty yourself."

"Then aren't I always dirty?" Chihiro asked a question not really meant to be answered. Simply referring to that she has always done so in the past. Gleefully, she tightened the grip of her soft, sweaty hand currently snaked around Haku's.

"But-! But then you might catch an illness!" Haku worried. Obviously not catching onto, nor getting, the nature of such retorical question.

The young girl giggled lightly. The previous line had put her in a mood greater than one such as happy, simply due to the action presented earlier. That Haku would worry for her.

"...What age are you now?"

"..Huh?" Chihiro questioned in a daze, she was still a little too preoccupied with her inexplainable happiness.

"You said it was your birthday, right?" Haku paused as Chihiro nodded once more. "Age... Which are you?"

"O-oh..," Chihiro was a bit startled that Haku would actually care for such a thing as well as at the suddeness of the recent question. "Eleven."

Haku thought.

"...?"

"...Is this the age that you will finally be able to come to my world once more?"

"..."

"...Chihiro..."

"Mama..and Papa..they would worry, y'know?" the girl chimed as she lifted both legs and arms in the direction of a ceiling which wasn't there, loosening her tight grip on Haku's hand in the process.

"It wouldn't be that bad..."

"...Your world was very scary, even with Haku there. I also think it's too soon for me to return, it's only been a year..."

"But...I want you to-" the boy stopped himself before he said something of even greater selfishness again.

Chihiro rolled back her head, earning a better view of the boy she is conversing with. "..."

Haku played with her hair. "I miss the feel of your hand..." Haku said gently.

"Haku-.."

"I miss the feel of you wherever I go." Haku stated sadly, almost as if lonesome.

"Feel?" Chihiro didn't get it.

"Presence."

Chihiro still found it difficult to understand the meaning of what was just said. Especially since it was by Haku, an entity much older than she. Chihiro had yet to understand the sense of longing, even with all that waiting for Haku to arrive; as promised. As she was not expecting him, nor did she want him to come just yet.

" '...Being with Haku now is enough for me... Why isn't that the same for you, Haku?' - I wonder." Chihiro tustled around to find a better position on the seemingly uncomfortable tatami-filled floor.

"...You wouldn't understand." Haku flattened his free arm [which was not fooling with Chihiro's hair] out onto the floor.

Chihiro pouted stubbornly. She hated when Haku says things like that. That she doesn't understand.

"I try my best to." Chihiro picked up his hand once more.

"..." Haku wanted to apologize, realizing that what he had said before _was_ quite rude.

"..."

"..." Haku shifted uncomfortably.

"I love Kohaku." The girl smiled.

During this time, Haku abruptly paused for just a split-moment.

"..." Haku couldn't help but lightly blush at the surprising words which just came from Chihiro's mouth. As well as the use of his real name.

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen?"

"The age that I'll leave this world and come to stay with Haku forever." The girl smirked playfully.

"Are you positive...?" It was one surprise after another for Haku.

"I swear." Chihiro stated in a way that was a solid type of firm; as if making an oath.

Haku smiled gently as he shifted his hand from Chihiro's hair onto her forehead. - Chihiro mimicked his action, happy to see him smiling again.

Though, after, Chihiro made many pained faces in which Haku did not understand.

"Haku! You're burning!" Chihiro exclaimed while flapping her hand quickly back-and-forth, finally realizing where that terribly hot sensation was coming from.

It took Haku a while to realize that what she was talking about was simply the aftermath of her words from earlier. That soft '_I love Kohaku'_ still rung in his head. "Oh- No- That's- Well..." Haku was tounge-tied, didn't know what to say. As if he would reveal such an embarrassing thing to _her_.

"Just stay there! I'll go get a futon!" The girl quickly rose and dashed out of the room, headed somewhere along the corridor. "_I can't believe I let him lay on the floor!_" Echoed loud enough for Haku to hear.

"..." It was too late. There was nothing anymore for Haku's still hand to reach out to; she was gone. Yet, Haku smiled ever-so lovingly.

Other than the creaking floor, constantly opening doors, the sound of Chihiro's footsteps as she runs - Silent it stayed.

All that could be [slightly] heard were extremely soft drops of water hitting the tatami.

"Chihiro, whom I love, as well..." Came a happy, yet blubbery, voice.

**A/N: **Love to Hayao Miyazaki. :D - Ugh...Boredom gets the best of you... =_=; The reason why I wrote this in the first place is because I was bored. / And, also, I never really ask of this, but reviews are kinda, well, like...appreciated and stuff, y'know? So if you've read the story and liked it, please do. Y'know, review. :/ [Even criticize, if necessary]. 'Cause it's not like I really know when you liked [or disliked] my story or anything... ;


End file.
